1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and equipment mounted to the exterior thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system designed to enable equipment mounted on the outside of a motor vehicle to swing away from the mounting point when access to the vehicle is necessary while, at the same time, protecting people in the area from undesired and/or inadvertent operation of the equipment when not properly secured to the mounting point. The present invention is adaptable to equipment such as that manufactured and sold by Bruno Independent Living Aids, Inc. of Oconomowoc, Wis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, heavy equipment which has been mounted to the outside of a vehicle (e.g., plows, hoists, winches, etc.) has been extremely difficult to work around when gaining access either to the interior of the vehicle through a rear or side door, or to the engine of the vehicle through the hood. If the equipment was especially difficult to work around, it was removed. This required dismounting and remounting the equipment which, in many cases, was time consuming and difficult to do unless more than one person assisted in the operation.
Such an operation is virtually impossible for a handicapped, elderly, or otherwise physically impaired individual to perform without assistance.
A mounting system which overcomes the above noted shortcomings of earlier systems would be a significant advancement in the art.